Frost giant
| length = | wingspan = | weight = 2,400 lbs./1088.62 kg.(Male) - 1600 lbs./724.75 kg.(Female) | skincolor = White | haircolor = Blue or dirty yellow | feathers = | eyecolor = Blue or dirty yellow | vision = Low-light vision | distinctions = Rock throwing | lifespan = 250 yrs. | location = Cold, mountainous environments | subraces = | language = Giant, Jotunise | challenge = 9 | alignment = | source = MM3.5 | page = 122 | first = "Monster Manual 1st edition" | based = }} Frost giants are large type giants that live in caverns or castles in cold, mountainous environments. Description Almost always evil creatures, these giants stand 15' (4.6m) tall and weigh around 2800lbs (1270kg). They have white skin and either blue or dirty yellow hair and wear skins or pelts, along with jewelery they own. Their eye color usually matches their hair color. Combat In combat, frost giants will hurl rocks and then close in with battleaxes. They are immune to cold, but particularly vulnerable to fire, and have low-light vision. Their power visual senses extend into a higher end of the visible spectrum, allowing them to see more easily through snow and blizzards than other creatures. They will take prisoners if possible. Society These giants live up to 250 years in societies led by a "jarl" and often survive by means of hunts and raids, although are not below trading if the need arises. In frost giant society, the most important bond except that of the ordning is the family bond. The ordning is determined by a combination of the individual's ability to wrestle and boast. Communication in the community is through the use of speaking Jotunise and Jotun. Jarls "Jarl" is the title used to describe the leader of a frost giant community. They are usually the most powerful in their tribe and usually have the best equipment. Skald A skald is a frost giant bard. Outside of the realms Frost giants carry allot of the stereotypic image of the vikings such as the horned helmet the axe and the icy and snowy plains. They are also stereotypically raiders and survive mostly on raiding. Some words are from nordic languages such as: Jarl (Earl) is a person of the royal family during the viking era who was next to take the throne and there was only one who held the title. Skald is bard or poet in old Nordic languages.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skald Names like "Orelsdottr" are common Patronymic surnames that are used in Nordic countries this one means: "Daughter of Orel" or "Orels Daughter". Notable frost giants * Gerti Orelsdottr * Harshnag * Kostchtchie * Biggrin Appendix Gallery BGDA GB - Creatures - Frost Giant.png|A frost giant in the game Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance for Gameboy Advance. IWD - Creature - Frost Giant Guard.jpg|A Frost giant stand guard in Icewind Dale NwN Frost Giant M.jpg|A Frost Giant male as he apears in the game editor for Neverwinter Nights NwN Frost Giant F.jpg|A Frost Giant female as she appears in the game editor for Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter_MMO_-_Creature_-_Frost_Giant_1-7.png| A large selection of the Giants from Neverwinter Foundry MHB2_wp06_1280_-_Frost_Giant.jpg| Monster Manual 2 Wallpaper. References Connections Category:Frost giants Category:Giants Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Elemental creatures Category:Creatures